Save Me Revolver
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: A young 19 year old queen, Shingetsu Rei Shadows, is practicing magic in her secret underground crystal world. No one knows this crystal world even existed except for the queen herself. This give the young queen time to herself while her three kings ruler the empire in her absence. But she'll wish she hadn't got time to herself when a spell goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it seems that I've dropped off the face of the earth but I have not. Wattpad is just an easier site to uplo things. So on to the story but fist i wanna give a special thanks to Kyu of Anime Amino for giving me this idea and to Millie_Astral of Wattpad for editing the chapter for me.**

* * *

Young Shingetsu practices her spells without a care in the world. She loves being able to have time to herself, which she never gets that often. She's been alone in her crystal world for nearly four hours practicing when her thoughts begin to waver to other things, like work that still needs to be done.

The queen's wavering thoughts are starting to affect the spells she's practicing. One wavering ends up causing as spell to crash in front of the young girl face, sending her to the neighboring planet Earth. She's in dense wooded area, a large building is off to her right.

"This can't be right, I was just in my crystal world." Shingetsu says to herself while looking around.

Shingetsu sees a building off to her right, but something about that building doesn't seem right to her at all. She opts not to go anywhere near the building if she could help it. She walks off in a different direction when she's spotted by two people with guns, Shingetsu panics and brakes out into a run to get away from the people; the people with guns give chase. Shingetsu tries everything to get away from the people that are chasing her when she bangs into someone. Unfortunately, this person is with the people that are chasing her.

"Get up." A man says pointing a guns at the girl who banged into him.

Shingetsu has no choice but to comply if she doesn't want to get shot. She gets up like she's told but slowly, the two people that were chasing her run up to the man with the gun. Shingetsu's hands are zip tied behind her back and she's pushed to watch to the large building she saw earlier.

"Where are you taking me?" Shingetsu asks her captors.

A woman with long blond hair answers her, "To the Facility"

"Is that what that large building is called?"

"That doesn't concern you, you'll have bigger things to worry about soon." A man says, he looks thin and kinda scrawny, unlike that man Shingetsu had banged into.

It doesn't take long to get to the building known as the Facility, there's silence among the captors and the captive as the group enters the building. Shingetsu is forced into an elevator that went into the unknown depths of the building; it makes Shingetsu wants to vomit from fear, but she kept her cool. After the evaluator doors open, she's pushed out into a long hallway of cells. There was sounds of crying, screaming, yelling and begging.

'Just what have I gotten myself into?' Is the thought she has right before the zip tie is taken off her wrist and she's pushed into a cell.

Her captors walk away after the cell door is locked behind them.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it, much more is happen to me in the upcoming chapters. See you there ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So things are about to get dark but not that dark. Shingetsu Rei Shadows is me by the way if anyone was wondering but if you have any questions put them in your review.**

* * *

*Shingetsu's POV*

Hours have passed since my capture, but things could be worse. They could have just killed me on the spot, but they didn't, I slightly wonder why. My thoughts are interrupted when the cell door opens. There at the door are men in white lab coats. At this, my stomach goes into my throat.

"You have nothing to fear my dear child." One of the men say.

"I'm a ruler you know, if I get hurt there will be dire consequences." I say back, trying to use my high status to get me out of here.

"What you were outside these walls no longer matters, your name also no longer matters. From now on you'll be known as Subject 9-8-1." The man in white tells me.

"I have a name you know." I shoot back at him with attitude.

"Not anymore you don't, your name is Subject 9-8-1 now." A woman with brown hair and glasses steps out from behind the men. She is also dressed in a white lab coat.

I hiss at the woman, my eyes turning slit and emerald green. My ears also become pointed at the top and my hands become claws; I'm ready to kill if it means getting out. The woman and her colleagues step back a little; they seem to be afraid of me. But that's exactly what I want, I don't care what they think of me, I just want out.

"Well, looks like we have some kind of mutant child on our hands." The woman says as she looks me over.

I'm sitting on the floor in front of the door looking up at the people in front of me. To hopefully scare them even more, I crouch down low to the ground like a cat would stalking its prey, a long black tail pokes out from my backside swaying from side to side. I'm getting ready to pounce, and my target is the lady with brown hair and glasses. I start to crawl closer to the woman, on all fours but my knees never touched the floor. I watch the woman and her colleagues closely and carefully, then I pounce with claws and teeth ready, but my attack is shot down when the door is slammed in my face. My head hits the door hard, but I'm not knocked out. I just shake my head from side to side to clear it.

I waited to see what they would do next. Since I'm in my neko form now I feel uncomfortable being on the ground, I go to climb the closet wall to me. I feel like the people holding me captive are stupid, since they put me in a cell with the walls made out of stone. I'm easily able to climb the wall and I hide in the darkness. Below me is a small patch of light on the floor. I keep my eyes on it to see if anyone passes by. I don't know how but I can feel my pupils expanding, growing larger to let more light so I can see in my dark cell.

The minutes seemed like hours to me, but I stay up in my hiding place. As a neko I like being up in high places like any cat would to see its surroundings. I suddenly see the patch of light on the floor get covered, my guess is that a person is outside of door. I smirk and get ready to pounce on them to make a run for it.

"Sound the alarm Subject 9-8-1 has escaped!" A man shouted.

I try hard to stop myself from laughing as an alarm goes off.

'They actually think I've escaped? Wow, these people must be dumber then they look.' I think to myself and let out a little giggle.

The little patch of light goes out and then comes back several times, telling me that people outside are running back and forth looking for me. I just wait until someone is stupid enough to open the cell door, and it doesn't take long for someone to do that. I let out a sharp hiss and pounce all them, they let out a yelp and I take off running out of the cell door.

"She's over there!" I hear someone shout but I kept running, trying to find a way out of this place or at least a better place to hide.

I don't know what happened next, but I'm suddenly in a lot of pain. I fall to knees clutching my head, I try my best to deal with the pain and not get caught but I feel strong hands grab me for force me to my feet.

"Well, you really are something you know that girl?" It's gets man that caught me out in the woods earlier.

I say nothing and glare up at him, I even try to bite him but moving makes the pain in my head worse.

"Did you catch her Beauregard?" Says a female.

I'm not able to see who is talking, all I know is that it's a woman by voice.

"She's right here Miss. Zolga." Beauregard say somewhat proudly.

Said woman makes her way to the front of all the people and I see it's the woman with brown hair and glasses. I glare at her and try to move to attack when I feel the most excruciating pain in my head, I fall to my knees holding my head. I'm able to still look up and glare at Zolga.

"My my, you're quite the interesting girl, 9-8-1. You're affected by Garasu Waves which is quite rare. Especially for people as young as yourself." Zolga says with a small pleased smile.

"Let me go!" I yell at Zolga, my eyes glowing with anger.

"Since she's out might as well take her to the lab." Zolga sighed and turned, walking away.

* * *

 **Things aren't looking good for me and they're about to get even worse**


	3. Chapter 3

Shingetsu is drag to the lab, but she fusses and fights all the way and even bites a few people. But she's eventually dragged in, then forcibly bound by thick metal chains. Probes are attached to her chest and temples to measure vitals signs and mental activity. Simple yet painful tests are done, they feel more annoying to Shingetsu than painful. After the tests, the probes are taken off but not the chains; Zolga doesn't want to risk her running off or getting attacked.

Zolga gets up from her seat at a computer and goes over to a small control panel, turning a dial and releasing Garasu Waves into a sealed off part of the room. She looks up to see her captive's response. Shingetsu's starts squirming in pain, she tries everything to get the pain to stop but nothing works. Her vision starts to blur, but she tries to hold onto her consciousness for as long as she can.

"I won't give in no matter what you do!" Shingetsu screams, trying her best to push back the pain.

"You can't fight it forever 9-8-1." Zolga says as she makes the waves stronger.

The pain gets worse for the young queen until she feels like something within brakes, her vision blurs then everything goes black. She falls against the hall unconscious, her cat like appearance fading back to that a normal human.

"Beauregard, take 9-8-1 to her new cell so we can keep a better eye on her." Zolga orders.

"Yes Miss. Zolga." Beauregard says and enters the sealed room unlocking the chains.

Beauregard takes Shingetsu to a high end security room with hidden cameras where her ever move can be seen. He lays her gently on the bed then leaves the room, locking the door behind. The door has Subject 9-8-1 on it to identify who she is.

Hours later Shingetsu groans awake with a slight headache and looks around the room. It's slightly dark if not for the light from the outside.

'I've got to get the hell out of here.' Shingetsu thinks to herself.

Back at home Ryoken is the first to notice her absence.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shing? It's been hours since she left." Ryoken asks Yuri and Vegeta.

"He's right, she has been gone a while." Yuri points out.

"Then we better go find her" Vegeta says getting a little worried.

All three of them get to work on finding their queen. Night has fallen on the unknown place Shingetsu is being kept, she tries to sleep through the night but it's hard not knowing what Zolga will do to her.

The next day things get worse for Shingetsu. She's dragged into that lab again and the tests get much worse and painful. She tries her best to deal with the pain, but she screams out every time Zolga shocks her. Zolga has this crazy idea that people can control and manipulate computers and programs with their minds, so she uses what computer and programming skills she has combined with neuropsychology to make computer programs that she's forcing into Shingetsu's brain.

For two years Zolga tries several different ways to get her idea to come to fruition. Shingetsu doesn't show much progress in being able to manipulate programs much less anything else. Shingetsu is extremely mentally weak but whenever she isn't being experimented on, she tries to break out and get away. She almost succeeded once but passed out due to her weak mental state.

Shingetsu gets a lucky break where she's not being experimented on, she tries seeing if the experiments actually did anything useful to her, and they did. She's able to disable the cameras and the door. She bolts out of the door as fast as she can, though it doesn't take long for the cameras to come back on. An alarm quick goes off and a computer voice says, "Subject 9-8-1 has escaped."

She ignores this and keeps running, trying to use a spell to get home but things don't go as planned.

* * *

 **Dear Ra, now what have I gotten myself into? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Varis is the anime version of Ryoken and Revolver is the alternate version of Ryoken if that makes any sense to you readers.**

* * *

"I'm going to Link Vrains for a while, I have to blow off some steam," Ryoken says to Yuri and Vegeta.

"Don't take long, we don't want you to go missing on us," Vegeta says. He's taken on the role of ruler since Shingetsu's disappearance.

"Understood Vegeta," Ryoken says as he walks off to his room.

Once in his room, Ryoken takes out his duel disk. "Into the Vrains," he says to get his duel disk to take him to Link Vrains. The duel disk glows, but something goes wrong, though Ryoken doesn't realize it yet. He's taken to Link Vrains and takes on the appearance of his Vrains Avatar Revolver.

"Where have I gone to now?" Shingetsu asks herself as she looks around. The spell she used should have gotten her home, but nothing that she sees looks like home.

Suddenly a large dragon comes out of nowhere destroying everything in its path, there's also a person on top of it.

"Wait, is that Cracking Dragon and a Knight of Hanoi?"

"Come out come out Playmaker! I know you're here," the knight says with a smirk.

"Looking for me?" Playmaker comes out of hiding on his duel board with his duel disk ready to go.

Shingetsu is close by and is able to see everything. The duel between Playmaker and the Knight of Hanoi gets going. In the middle of the duel Shingetsu's eyes starts to glow and she starts drawing out the Ignis that's suck in Playmakers duel disk.

"Playmaker what's going on?" Ai says as he comes out of Playmaker's duel disk.

Everyone looks around to see what the cause of this could be, but they don't see anything or anyone that could cause this. Shingetsu gasps as her mental instability kicks in and she passes out, falling to the ground. Her eyes go back to normal and Ai goes back into Playmaker's duel disk. The duel continues as if nothing had happened with Playmaker winning.

Unknown to Shingetsu someone is watching her and sees what she can do to the Ignis.

"Specter, bring that girl to me," the leader of Hanoi orders.

"I'll have her back here within the hour sir," Specter says as he bows lightly and disappears.

It doesn't take Specter long to find and retrieve Shingetsu; he takes her back to the Hanoi base. She's allowed to rest until she regains consciousness.

"Varis, sir" Specter says politely to get his leader's attention

"Yes, what is it?" Varis says, turning his attention away from his screen and to Specter.

"I have the girl, but she was unconscious when I found her."

"I see, being her to me when she wakes up."

"Understood sir." Specter bows to Varis then disappears to keep an eye on Shingetsu.

It takes several hours for Shingetsu to regain even a little bit of consciousness. She looks around trying to figure out where she is, but Specter notices this and goes to take her out of the cell. Even mentally weak she fusses and fights to be left alone, but Specter drags her out anyway and takes her straight to Varis. Varis is looking through a screen that overlooks Link Vrains, he's keeping an eye out for Playmaker.

"Varis sir, I've got the girl but she's not completely conscious yet."

Varis turns to Specter to look at the girl he's holding onto to. The girl before him looks weak and is barely able to stand, much less walk on her own. Varis takes a moment to study the girl's features and a small smirk graces his lips.

"She's weak but feisty." Varis says as he walks closer to Specter and Shingetsu. "Now what's a young girl like you doing in Link Vrains?"

Shingetsu's not even paying attention. That is until Specter shakes her.

"Master Varis asked you a question girl," he snaps at her.

'Varis...? Then he's not my...' Tears threaten to fall but they're held back.

"Answer the question girl, what are you doing in Link Vrains?" Specter shakes and snaps at her again.

"I don't know... but I know I'm of no use to you." Shingetsu finally responds. she feels slightly dizzy but manages to stay on her feet.

"On the contrary my young friend, you're very useful to us. We saw what you did, you almost had the Ignis in your grasp," Varis says, sounding a bit excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about Varis, and I won't help you hurt innocent people." There's a bit of attitude in her voice.

"Hurt people? I'll be saving them from those evil heartless Ignises." Varis say as he lets out a little chuckle.

"You're willing to sacrifice anyone and anything to get what you want, and I won't be a part of it."

"Don't test my patience girl. You will help us or I will force you to."

"Then you're going to have to force me Varis," she snaps at him.

"Oh really? I'd hate to have to hurt such a nice girl like you," he says, coming closer to her.

Shingetsu refuses to look at Varis, her bangs slightly fall into her face. Coving her eyes, and dizziness slowly creeping up on her.

"Do you really think you can stop me from getting what I want?" Varis says as he slowly takes his hand to move her bangs out of her face. He doesn't know it but his hand brushes against her left temple.

Shingetsu lets out a whimpered pain filled cry and backs away into Specter in an attempt to get away. This makes Specter almost fall from her backing into him. Varis and Specter look at each other, finding this odd. Varis had barely laid a hand on the girl and yet she whimpered and back away from him in pain. This gave Varis an idea to which he smirked at.

"I'll makes sure you never feel that pain again if you listen to me and bring me back Playmaker's Ignis," he whispers into her ear.

"Go get it yourself. Oh, that's right. You can't beat Playmaker," she says as an act of defiance.

"Why, you insolent girl!" Varis growls at this on purposely brushes his fingertips gently against her left temple.

By his simple touch she lets out another pain filled whimper, falling to her knees desperately trying to ease the pain.

"Specter take her back to her cell, I'll deal with her later," Varis says angrily.

"Yes, Master Varis," Specter says and forces Shingetsu to her feet.

Meanwhile out in Link Vrains, Revolver is dueling against Playmaker, but he finds it odd at how serious Playmaker is behaving. Usually when they duel is more happy and playful.

"Are we not in a good mood today Playmaker?" Revolver asks lightly, thinking that this is the Playmaker he knows from back home.

"I'll never be completely happy until I stop you Varis and the rest of the Hanoi for good." Playmaker replies somewhat serious.

When Playmaker calls him Varis this catches Revolver's attention, he starts to have second thoughts about this Playmaker. He knows his Playmaker would never call him by his English name of Varis, he would always call him by his Japanese name of Revolver unless they're outside of Link Vrains. But for now, he pushes that thought aside and checks his hand to see what his next move should be. As the duel rages on Revolver can't help but feel like something's wrong with Playmaker, eventually the duel comes to a close with Revolver's defeat. He is just about to log off of Link Vrains when his duel disk says he's not logged in at all.

"This... can't be," he says as he looks at his duel disk with an almost horrified expression. 'If I'm not in Link Vrains, then where am I?' He mentally asks himself but the answer hits him quickly. He glances over at Playmaker as he logs out and disappears from site.

"No wonder why I felt something was wrong with him, he's not Playmaker. As least, not the one I know." He whispers quietly to himself as a light breeze comes through.

* * *

 **Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

Revolver wanders Link Vrains for a little while longer, thinking of how he could of ended up in anime world of Vrains. Another thought crossed his mind and he looks up to the sky.

'Could she be here...?'

Unknown to Revolver she is indeed there, but not under the best circumstances. Every few hours Varis would have Specter drag Shingetsu out her cell, most of the time she's barley conscious. Varis demands that she bring Playmaker's Ignis to him, but she refuses, causing Varis to lightly brush his fingertips across her temple. Seeing how his simple touch hurt her, which he still didn't understand why nor does he really care at this point. She cries out in pain at his touch and tries weakly to get away from him.

"I'll do this as many times as I have to girl." Varis says frustratedly.

"Then I guess you'll just-" Shingetsu passes out in mid-sentence due to her weak mental state, falling back into Specter's arms.

All Varis can do is sigh and wait for her to regain consciousness again. She's taken back to her cell and they log out of Link Vrains for now since they have things in the real world they must attend to.

'It doesn't hurt to look but let's just hope no one's there, I don't feel like explaining anything,' Revolver thinks to himself going to the Hanoi base within Link Vrains.

He appears in what looks like a dark circuit room, there's only a small glow of the off screen for light. Revolver looks around to make sure no one is there before looking around the base farther.

"So far so good. No one's here," he says to himself, keeping an eye out for anyone.

As Revolver is looking around, something, or rather someone, catches his attention. He turns his head to see what caught his eye only to be faced with a cell with his dearly believed friend laying on the floor. He doesn't think and just acts opening the cell door and quickly going to her side. He doesn't know it, but he's triggered a silent alarm which alerts both Specter and Varis as soon as it goes off

"Oh Shing, what have they done to you...?" He whispers quietly and gently takes her into his arms. He does a force log out, careful not to leave a trace of himself behind

Specter and Varis race back to Link Vrains, but by the time they get there, Revolver is long gone. He's back in the real world as Ryoken Kogami with his beloved friend in his arms.

"Specter find out who was here!" he orders as he goes to see if his captive is still somewhere on Link Vrains.

"Right away sir!" Specter says and gets straight to work on trying to find who snuck in.

Night slowly falls over Den City. Ryoken sticks to the shadows, so doesn't catch Yusaku or the Hanoi's attention. He looks around for a place to hide and comes across a nice hotel.

"I guess that will have to do." He sighs and goes into the hotel and to the front desk.

The woman behind the decks give him a slightly strange look when she sees the unconscious girl in his arms. Ryoken is quick to put the teller's worries at ease, saying that his friend is just tired from site seeing. The teller lets this slide as a reasonable explanation, and Ryoken pays for a room with a credit card. The teller hands him the key to the room and he takes it thanking the woman. He goes up to room 218, he opens the door and looks around. The room is mostly plain, but this didn't bother him. He walks into the room shutting the door behind him.

He lays his beloved friend down gently on the bed and covers her with a blanket. He stays beside her for a while, hoping that she'll regain consciousness.

While in Link Vrains, Varis is pissed. Not only is his captive gone but Specter couldn't find who took her.

"You're sure she didn't log out Specter?" Varis says annoyed

"I'm positive sir. When we left, she was still unconscious," Specter says, still trying to find out how Shingetsu could have gotten away.

It's been hours in the real world and Shingetsu still hasn't woken up. Ryokan is growing more concerned and thinks about taking her to a hospital. But he sighs and gets up, going out to a balcony that overlooks the city. He looks out over the lit-up city and slips out his phone to call home.

"Revolver where have you been? It's been hours since you went into Link Vrains," Vegeta says, he's worried about Ryoken disappearing.

"I have good news and bad news what do you want to hear first?" Ryoken said calmly, though there's a hint of worry in his voice.

"The good news."

"Good news is I found her, bad news is I'm stuck in the anime world of Vrains and she's unconscious. I don't know what happened to her, I found her at the Hanoi base in Link Vrains."

"Does she have any physical injuries?"

"None that I can see. She's still unconscious though. Should I take her to a hospital to have her checked out?"

"No, they might point the finger at you and think you did this. But if she doesn't regain consciousness within 24 to 48 hours then I'd say take her."

From within the room someone lets out a small groan as they come to. They open their eyes; their vision is blurred but slowly clears. They sit up to look around the room but they must have sat up too quickly as they let out a whimper of pain. This whimper catches Ryoken's attention and get quickly gets off the phone with Vegeta. He turns around to look into the room to see his friend finally awake but in pain.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he says with relief and quickly goes and sits beside her.

"I'm not helping you catch that Ignis Varis," she says with a bit of spite. She's in unbearable pain, but she tries her best not to show it. She doesn't knows that this is her dear friend Revolver and tries to move away from him.

"Shing, it's me. Revolver." He looks at her worriedly and gently takes her hand.

She glances down at his hand on hers, her bangs falling into her face. She doesn't say anything. Ryoken fears that his beloved queen no longer remembers him.

"Do you... not remember me?" he whispers, gently using his hand to move her bangs out of the way so he can see her face.

Instead of feeling pain from Ryoken's touch she feels relief and gently leans into his touch.

"So it really is you... Revolver." She whispers and moves closer to him.

"We've been so worried about you, you've been missing for two years." He gently wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

Shingetsu explains what happened, leaving the crystal world out of her explanation of course; she still didn't want anyone to find that place. She tells him about all the painful experiments done to her, but in the middle of explaining this to him she lets out a pain-filled whimper.

"What's wrong?" Ryoken asks with worry and fear in his voice.

"My head heads, it because of the experiments and Varis's touch. I don't know why his touch hurt so much, but it does. Your touch is the complete opposite," she says through the pain, leaning against Ryoken for support.

Ryoken remembers how he moved her bangs out of her face and how she leaned into his touch.

"I'll try my best to help relieve the pain," he whispers into her ear softly, gently laying his hand on her forehead.

She relaxes against him as her pain slowly disappears.

* * *

 **Well looks like things are finally getting better for me, or are they?**


	6. Chapter 6

As the pain disappears, Shingetsu is finally able to sleep peacefully for once in two years. Ryoken is happy to see her comfortable and out of pain. He closes his eyes and relaxes against the bedpost with her in his arms. Out of nowhere a sudden heavy feeling comes over him and visions play out before him.

"What's this?"

Bits and pieces of a girl being captured and thrown into a cell then being dragged into a lab and painfully experimented on flash before him along with the words "Subject 9-8-1." Then versions of Links Vrains and a gentle touch that causes nothing but pain. Ryoken gasps awake and quickly looks down at his friend who's sleeping comfortably in his arms.

'What that...?' Tears came to his eyes, as more visions flashed before him.

Screams of pain is what he sees and feels then the visions vanish as quickly as they appeared. Ryoken his left silently crying.

'How could they...? How could they put her through so much pain and suffering?' he thinks as he holds his friend close to him.

"Ryoken...?" Shingetsu looks up at him half asleep, she feels like something wrong.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that," he say softly as tears slide down his cheek. He pulls her up into a gentle but tight hug.

"You don't have to be sorry, this isn't your fault," she whispers into his ear.

They stay hugging for a few moments, then sleep pulls Shingetsu away from the conscious world. Back in Link Vrains Varis and Specter are finally able to figure out who took their captive.

"This doesn't make any sense," Varis says as he watches the screen. He sees what appears to be another version of himself taking their captive.

"Sir, perhaps this is Playmaker's doing," Specter suggests.

"That is no program Specter, but I don't see how Playmaker could have gotten her."

"It is possible to make a program that can make him appear as you sir?"

Varis stops to think about this but he can't think of a program that can do something like that. "It's a possibility. We'll search the city and Link Vrains tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

Specter and Varis log out of Link Vrains to get some sleep. The next morning, they long back in. Specter searches the city while Varis searches Link Vrains. It takes only a few hours to find who they're looking for and they don't find Playmaker.

"That's... impossible," Varis says with disbelief as he sees himself with the girl from yesterday.

Ryoken is sound asleep with his dearly beloved queen in his arms. A ringing phone wakes him and he tiredly reaches for his phone answering it when he gets a hold of it.

"Hello?" He says half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but Vegeta is anxious to know if there's been any chance in her condition," Yuri, the second king asks.

Varis taps his phone to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, she's woken up but was in a lot of pain. It's strange, and neither of us understand it but when I touch her head all her pain seems to disappear."

"Did she tell you what caused this pain?"

"She's was practicing some small spells when something went wrong. She was taken prisoner by some woman and was experimented on; that's what seems to be causing her pain. She's alright now but she's definitely not well enough to assume active leadership of the throne."

"Understood. We'll try to see what we can do to get you both home, but please take care of her."

"I will, I promise to keep her safe."

The call ends and Ryoken puts his phone back on the nightstand, he gently runs a hand over Shingetsu's cheek as she sleeps.

* * *

 **Isn't Ryoken sweet? ^^**

 **Ryoken: You're my friend, I have to do something to help you don't I?**

 **Yeah I guess you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going by the English dub so the Another Virus is know as the Deleted Virus. I don't own the song that's sung in this chapter it was made by *Razzy of youtube. It's a very addictive song to listen and sing along too.**

* * *

As the morning turns into the afternoon, Ryoken gets up and takes a shower. He feels upset with himself for not being there for Shingetsu but is at least happy that he's found her. After his shower, he dries off and gets dressed. Shingetsu has since woken up and is sitting out on the balcony looking out over the city. Ryoken comes out of the bathroom to check on her and panics slightly when he sees she's not in bed and looks to see where she went.

 _"When I woke up to my senses, I had no clue what this place was all I could see was darkness,"_ someone sang from the balcony.

Ryoken turns his head to the balcony to see if Shingetsu has gone there.

 _"With the doors of heaven and hell barred, there is no other but the guard... master of the hellish yard."_ The singing continues from the balcony.

Ryoken walks over to the balcony to see Shingetsu sitting at the table and looking out over the city.

 _"With the sins that you've committed, if you pay you'll be acquitted... and your crimes are permitted. Only ones with cash do well, well at least in hell,"_ she sang happily.

'Ah _Judgement of Corruption_ , one of her favorite songs that I'd always hear her sing in the garden,' Ryoken thinks to himself with a smile.

 _"As I smile so politely and embrace the master tightly, I whisper so softly: I won't give my fortune to the likes of you and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _"Through the doors my freedom lies I leave without farewell. While I'm walking I start falling into the depths of hell,"_ Ryoken jumps into the song, coming out and sitting beside her.

This makes Shingetsu turn her head to see him but she doesn't miss a word of the song, and Ryoken sings the rest of the song with her.

 _"So it seems that your ill fare at the hands of my decision... now that I have my corrupted judgement. I will not let my fate fall into another person's ruling. My sins will be judged my no one else but me. Someday I promise I'll return again for my collection. Fragments of sins will become mine in the end. By then all of hell will change and form into a brand-new design; sweet paradise suited best for my daughter and I..."_ they sing together then let out a little chuckle after the song ends.

"It's nice spending time with you again Shing." Ryoken says, happy to see his friend enjoying herself.

"I've missed you and the others. I'm sorry..." she says seeming to be upset.

"Don't be, you know we would never let something like that happen to you ever." He hugs her.

Shingetsu leans into him and lets out a small groan as he pain comes back.

"Is your head bothering you again?"

"Yeah."

"Let me fix that." He gently rubs her temples to ease the pain making her lean into his touch.

On Link Vrains, Varis sends a message to Ryoken's duel disk posing as Playmaker wanting to duel. Ryoken doesn't see the message until later on in the day, he feels that somehow this is a trap, since the Playmaker he knows would never call him Varis. He doesn't know who sent the message and deletes it.

"Damn, he didn't take the bait," Varis says has he watches Ryoken through his screen.

"Maybe we should try to trick Playmaker and then him." Specter suggests

"No, they've already dueled each other and there's something different about him. But there's got to be a way to trick him into coming here," Varis says as he stops to think of a solution to his problem.

On the screen in front of Varis, Ryoken and Shingetsu are enjoying each other's company. Any pain that sparks up is quickly taken care of by Ryoken's gentle touch. Varis doesn't even pay attention to them, he knows Ryoken is a different version of himself but that doesn't mean they don't think the same way.

'There's got to be a way to get to her but how?' Varis thinks to himself before an idea comes to mind. "Yes, that will definitely get his attention." He smirks.

A message appears on Ryoken's duel disk but he puts off reading it and spends the day relaxing with his friend. Varis waits patiently and keeps watch over Link Vrains to see if Playmaker's out and about in the meantime.

As the sun starts to set Ryoken checks his duel disk to find a message from "Sol Tech." He finds this odd but opens the message to read it. What he reads delights him. But he's not the only person who got this message. Yusaku along with his friend Kolter picked up the message while looking for the Knights of Hanoi, they don't know who the message was really sent to, but they have a feeling it's a trap.

"Hey, I have to go to Link Vrains, wanna come?" he says, turning his head from his screen to his friend.

"Sure, why not, we've got nothing better to do."

Both Shingetsu and Ryoken get up from there seats on the couch to going into Link Vrains. Shingetsu stays close to Ryoken's side.

"Into the Vrains!" Ryoken slightly shouts.

A sphere surrounds both of them taking them to Link Vrains, though Ryoken's duel disk says they're not logged into Link Vrains. Ryoken takes on his second Link Avatar appearance of Revolver. But they're not the only ones logged into Link Vrains.

"So why are we here?"

"I got a message from Sol Tech about an upgrade, I may not be able to get it but that doesn't mean that I can figure out how it works and duplicated it back home."

"Are you still running around in Link Vrains causing trouble for poor Playmaker?"

"Maybe, but we sure have fun messing with each other. We always find a new way to stop each other in our tracks," Revolver say in delight.

"Well it's good to see that you two are having fun at least."

In the shadows the Hanoi are watching, while Yusaku and Kolter watch from the hotdog truck.

"Do you really think it's a trap?" Kolter asks Yusaku. He doesn't understand why the Hanoi would go after someone else if they're not Playmaker.

"I do, it may have something to do with what happened in my last duel with Ai," Yusaku says back calmly.

"Whatever happened it was more than just a program. Whoever did that was in Link Vrains when you were dueling," Ai chimed in.

"Better get in there Yusaku, the Hanoi are closing in on them," Kolter said as he turns his attention back to the screens.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice rings out from the shadows.

"I won't let you take her," Revolver says as he holds Shingetsu close to him recognizing the voice.

"Come now, I know you want to stop that Ignis and Playmaker," Varis says as he walks out of the shadows.

"True I don't trust that Ignis one bit, but her safety is more important to me than stopping them."

Yusaku quickly going into the secret room in the truck to go into Link Vrains. He gets his deck out and puts it into his duel disk. He calls out, "Into the Vrains."

Yusaku's outfit changes as well as his hair and a sphere forms around him as he's taken to Link Vrains.

"Don't make the same mistake as Playmaker by standing against us," Varis says and takes a step towards them.

"I will never side will you if it means hurting my friend," Revolver says confidently.

"And I'll never hurt innocent people," Shingetsu says staying by Revolver's side.

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way," Varis says with smirk, he lefts is his hand up to make what looks like a large gray and purple skeleton hand appear to catch Shingetsu.

"No Shing!" Revolver exclaims, panicked and pushes her out of the way getting captured by the large skeleton hand instead.

"Revolver!" Shing cries worried and tries to see what she can do to help him.

"There's nothing you can do to help him girl, unless you bring Playmaker's Ignis to me."

"Shing get out of here hurry!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Specter, get the girl. I'll take care of her little friend," Varis says with an amused smirk.

"Yes sir," Specter says as he walks out of the shadows.

"Shing run before he catches you," Revolver says as he tries to brake free.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Deleted Virus." Varis smirks.

"Of course I am." Revolver keeps the panic out of his voice.

"Deleted Virus? Revolver what does he mean by that?" she backs away as Specter gets closer to her.

"I'll be fine just get out of here, hurry!" Revolver shouts at her.

"Time to get you out of the way permanently," Varis says has his hand glows a purple color which causes the skeleton hand to glow purple as well and tighten its grip on Revolver. The Deleted Virus secretly infects him.

"You won't get away with this Varis." He glares at him.

"I already have."

The virus takes hold of Revolver quickly, making him feel sick and weak but also tired.

"Revolver you've got to fight it!"

Unknown to everyone at the moment Playmaker is making his way to them.

"Hurry Shing, get out of here," Revolver says weakly; he's trying to fight the virus but it's useless.

"Please you have to-" She's cut off as a wave a dizziness suddenly hits her making her fall to her knees. "Why do I, feel so dizzy?"

Playmaker is almost there, he hopes it's not too late to help. Shingetsu looks up at Revolver and tries to encourage him to keep fighting.

"It's useless, he'll never wake up again unless you help us," Varis says and squeezes his hand into a fist, the purple glow still surrounding his hand. He makes the virus stronger and harder to fight.

"I'm sorry Shing..." Revolver says weakly, closing his eyes as the Deleted Virus completely takes hold of him.

"Revolver please wake up!" Shingetsu yells jumping to her feet ignoring the dizziness.

But Revolver doesn't open his eyes. Shingetsu tries to go to his side when Playmaker shows up.

"What have you done Varis?" Playmaker says as he jumps off his duel board and lands on a nearby building.

Another wave of dizziness hits Shingetsu and she falls to her knees with a slight groan, seeming to be in a daze. Unknown to everyone Revolver's touch has altered the programs in someway that were used in the experiments two years ago, marking her react differently now when Ai is nearby.

"Ah it's you Playmaker, so nice of you to join us," Varis says with a smirk and looks up at him.

"What did you do to them Varis?" Playmaker glares at him.

"I just gave her little friend here a virus that's all." Varis seemed very amused by what he is doing.

Playmaker jumps from the building and lands a few feet away from Varis still glaring at him. This causes the dizziness to become worse and brings back the pain that Revolver kept at bay. But Shingetsu seemed to be in even more of a daze and the pain she's in is easy to see, she also doesn't make a sound or say anything.

"Hand over your Ignis and I'll let one of them go," Varis says a he crosses his arms over his chest obviously knowing what Playmaker will say next.

"I'll never give Ai to you, but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Playmaker says as he readies his duel disk.

As Varis and Playmaker get on their duel boards and begin their Speed Duel, Specter stays and watches over the unconscious Revolver and a dazed Shingetsu. As Playmaker leaves the area along with Varis to Speed Duel Shingetsu seems to come back to her senses but she's in a lot of pain. Despite being in pain she manages to get back in her feet. The duel is heated between Varis and Playmaker but ultimately ends in a draw.

Specter, seeing how no one won the duel tries to take Shingetsu back to the Hanoi base when Playmaker comes and snatches her away, pulling her up onto his duel board. She falls into that same dazes as before then falls against him unconscious. Kolter tries to log Revolver out but can't because of the virus he was given so he hides him in Link Vrains out of reach of the Hanoi. Playmaker logs out with the unconscious Shingetsu in his arms.

* * *

 **Unfortunately I've hit writes block again and I can't think of how to continue this so if anyone has any ideas please private message me**


	8. Chapter 8

Yusaku opens the door to the secret room in the truck with the unconscious Shingetsu in his arms.

"Who's the girl?" Kolter asks Yusaku.

"I don't know but the Hanoi are after her, they infected her friend with a virus in an attempt to take her." Yusaku replies back calmly.

"Something about her doesn't feel right, but I can't put my finger on it." Ai says as a small version of him pops up from Yusaku's duel disk.

"Think she's the one that tried to take you earlier?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was they didn't have a clue what they were doing."

"Should we take her to a hospital?" Kolter asks.

"We can't keep her here and she didn't seem to doing well in Link Vrains." Yusaku says calmly.

"There's something off about her, I can't put my finger on it." Ai says taking a closer look at the unconscious girl in Yusaku's arms.

I'll take her to the closest hospital, you should rest up Yusaku. We never know when the Hanoi will strike again, plus we don't know who her friend is. He doesn't seem to be a big fan of the Hanoi. Kolter says and looks back at his screens.

"Sounds like a plan." Yusaku says. "Ai, you see if you can find the name of our guest here before Kolter takes her to the hospital."

"Sure, but I want to try one thing." Ai says looking at the girl with calculating glare.

"Ai what are you doing?" Yusaku asks confused.

Ai doesn't respond and gently puts his hand on the unconscious girl's forehead. Shingetsu whimpers and tries to move away from Ai's touch, seeming to be in pain. Yusaku moves his duel disk away making Ai take his hand away.

"Hey what was that for?" Ai shouts angrily.

"You're hurting her Ai."

"She shouldn't have been in pain, and she's definitely the one who tried to take me. But from what I could feel she has no intentions of trying to take me at all."

"That doesn't make sense." Kolter says, not understanding. "You don't think her friend is trying to get Ai do you?"

"I don't know, and we can't ask him since he's stuck in Link Vrains." Yusaku says looking at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I don't think she's part of the Hanoi, but her friend might be." Ai says, but he's questioning himself on the inside.

As Ai thinks things through Kolter starts up his truck to go to the nearest hospital.

"Ai, try looking for her name before we get to the hospital. There may be something in her background that might give us a clue as to why the Hanoi are after her." Yusaku says as he holds onto the unconscious girl.

Ai looks at the girl in Yusaku's arms then goes through a database to try and match a face with a name but he comes up with nothing.

"Either she hacked into the system to get rid of all her data or she's from another dimension because I can't find anything on her." Ai says.

"Most likely her friend knows who she is." Yusaku says and takes a moments to study the girls face. "She not from school, and I haven't heard about any new students."

"I'll work on trying to wake her friend up while you take her to the hospital." Kolter says getting right to work on finding a antivirus that will wake Revolver.

"Alright I'll get her to the hospital in the meantime." Yusaku says as he takes the unconscious female to the hospital on foot.

* * *

 **Chapter nine is going to be fun ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to give a big thank you to Wattpad friends FireRoseCutie for giving me the idea for this chapter and Millie_Astral for helping me redo this chapter. I didn't like the way I wrote it the first time so I changed and added to it. I hope you all enjoy it ^^**

* * *

Yusaku makes it to the hospital and stays to answer any of the questions he can. Shingetsu shifts in pain even though she's unconscious and whispers.

While Yusaku is at the hospital Kolter is fighting with the Knights of Hanoi to keep them away from the unconscious Revolver. Shingetsu is labeled as Jane Doe but she eventually does wake up, she's in extreme pain and practically screams from it. The doctors try to help her by giving an I.V. but no matter what they give it doesn't help.

"He's mine now." Varis says with a smirk as he hacks the system Kotler is using to get to Revolver.

Varis steal Revolver away from his hiding place and hide himself from Kolter so he can't be traced. Revolver reminds unconscious while a mind altering program is made.

"Specter, any news on the girl's whereabouts?" Varis asks as he watches over the progress of the mind altering program that's being made by Dr. Genom.

"Nothing yet sir but I'll keep looking." Specter says as he's looking at a screen.

It takes Dr. Genom a few days to make a mind altering program. Yusaku has long since left the hospital and gone back to be with Kolter to track the Knights of Hanoi. Kolter has informed Yusaku that that Hanoi managed to take Revolver.

Shingetsu is left in pain at the hospital, no matter what the doctors give it doesn't help. She tries her best to deal with the pain but it's hard not to snap at the doctors and nurses when they try to help.

After of few days and sleepless nights of work Dr. Genom has finally created a mind altering program.

"It's done Varis, the mind altering program you asked for." Dr. Genom says when Varis comes to check on his progress.

"Excellent. Specter, go wake our little friend up." Varis orders.

"Yes sir." Specter says and gives a little bow to Varis, he was given the antivirus program for the Deleted Virus when they had caught Revolver.

Revolver is in a cell still completely unconscious when Specter comes in. Before Specter gives him the antivirus he moves him to a different room where he'll be chained to the wall. Once moved and chained Specter holds out his hand and transfers the antivirus to Revolver. Revolver groans awake after a few minutes once the antivirus takes affect. He looks around a bit confused at first then worried when he sees Specter.

"What have you done to my friend?" He demands, the chains shaking as he gets to his feet.

"You're little friend is with Playmaker, and you're going to help us get her."

"I'll never help you!" He yells.

Varis and Dr. Genom come in when they hear the yelling. Dr. Genom is a bit surprised to see Revolver since he was excepting him to look like Varis but he doesn't.

"I see you're finally awake." Varis says smoothly.

"I'll never help you hurt my friend."

"Come now we wouldn't hurt her, just think about it. With her we can catch and destroy all the Ignis then Link Vrains itself."

"She's been through enough pain and suffering, I won't let you put her thorough anymore."

Don't make the same mistake as Playmaker by standing against us, we will get the girl and stop him wether you like it or not.

I will not hurt my friend or Playmaker, I'd rather died then help you.

"It's sad, I had such high hopes that you would join us." Varis turns to Dr. Genom. "You know what do to do."

"Gladly Varis." Dr. Genom says gleefully.

Satisfied that the doctor has everything under control and would not fail, Varis and Specter leave him to his own devices. Dr. Genom pulled something seemingly out of a hidden pocket: a small syringe filled with some kind of blue liquid. Revolver knew that whatever he was holding was meant for nothing less than evil.

The doctor didn't waste time. In a few strides, he crossed the room to the wall Revolver was chained to, having situated the syringe in his hand into a comfortable position. He stood right in front of his subject, the tip of the syringe gleaming in the light.

"This won't hurt a bit." Dr. Genom says with a grin.

Revolver tries to pull away from the needle, but he was already up against the wall and the chains are to tight for he to pull himself sideways. There was no way he was just submitting to this though, so he did everything in his power to at least put up a fight.

Unfortunately, everything he did was in vain, for Dr. Genom merely smiled and injected the syringe into his neck, slowly sinking the plunger down and down. The cold liquid rushed into Revolver, chilling his spine and causing him to shiver, much to the doctor's delight.

Revolver could feel something take hold of him. His vision became clouded as well as his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it, but this only clouded his mind more. The doctor watches him patiently, Revolver sinks to the ground mentally fighting the fog that his taken over his mind. But it's useless, the more he fights the foggier his mind becomes.

"Give in, it won't hurt a bit. You do want to find you're friend, don't you?" Dr. Genom says in a caring voice.

"Shing..." Revolver says seeming to give in, his eyes have a hazy look to them.

"Yes don't you want to take her out of Playmaker's clutches?" Dr. Genom keeps his voice calm and caring, gently trying to push Revolver into giving in.

"No Playmaker took her away to protect her!" Revolver shakes his head trying to sort out his hazy thoughts.

Varis has been watching the whole time to see if Revolver will come around, but is a bit disappointed to see that he's still resisting.

"No he took her away from you, he's being used by the ignis who wants to use your friend." Dr. Genom is trying to make Playmaker and Ai the villains here.

Revolver's thoughts became conflicted making his head hurt, he rubs his temples to ease the pain.

"Playmaker wouldn't do that..." Revolver says with doubt his voice.

"You're friend would be here beside you right now if it wasn't for him." Dr. Genom says. "You're friend was taken because of him."

"N-no, you're lying." Still Revolver tries to clear his hazed over mind but fails, he can barely remember anything that happened to him before he was given the needle.

Varis steps in and come to the room.

"I watched as Playmaker took her, she was crying and screaming for someone to help her." Varis says in a matter of fact way.

Varis's words take form in Revolver's mind, he can picture his dear friend in pain because of Playmaker and Ai.

"Help us put an end to his reign of terror, and we can help you get your friend back." Varis says in a caring tone

Revolver is silent for a moment, he can feel the last clear spaces in his mind fog over. Varis and Dr. Genom watch as Revolver's eyes haze over completely.

"I'm in, what must I do to put an end to him and his Ignis?" Revolver says determined.

Varis has a smirk on his face seeing that Revolver is now on his side, Specter comes in and informs Vrains that he has found Shingetsu.

"Where is she Specter?" Revolver asks hopeful that he friend is okay.

"She's in the hospital on the north side of town." Specter says.

"Now is your chance to get your friend back. Playmaker doesn't know of this place so he'll never be able to hurt her again" Varis says with fake care in his voice.

"I'll be back right away with her." Revolver says as he logs out of Link Vrains.

Revolver appears in the real word as Ryoken and his duel disk picks up a message from Specter on what hospital to go to. Ryoken follows the instructions in the message and goes to the hospital that Shingetsu is at.

Shingetsu is still in pain and the I.V. has been taken out since it wasn't helping. The poor girl curls up in a ball holding her head in pain, wishing for it all to stop. Ryokan sneak into the hospital and walks right past the front desk when no one is watching and right up to his friend's room.


End file.
